


Light will bend Itself into Shadow

by AtLeastIWasThere



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastIWasThere/pseuds/AtLeastIWasThere
Summary: "It seems as though you and I are two sides of the same coin,"50 years after the war with Hybern, Morrigan confesses to Azriel who she truly is. Wanting to respect Mor's dream, Azriel ventures to the Day Court under the guise of a diplomatic mission in order to get some much-needed space. What he didn't expect was to meet Aurora, a woman who comes straight out of the Day Court legends. A Light Bringer whose spymaster skills can best even the shadow singer of the Night Court.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am still continuing my fic Foreplay, but my mind has been boggling with Azriel since ACOWAR. I felt like he didn't get the growth that we needed, I loved seeing him and Feyre interact but with all the shipping wars I really wanted him to be with someone that wasn't Mor or Elain. I wanted him to belong to someone our fandom wouldn't necessarily pair him with.
> 
> Although I may not like how it was written, I am totally game for Mor's sexuality. Her story is something I may dive into but you get a little seed as to who I think she'll end up with. But for now we'll focus on Azriel, and my OC... Aurora.
> 
> This first chapter is probably total crap but here we go, lmk what you think <3

The truth teller had been living a lie.

“Please,” she whispered, her lip quivering, “Say something,”

            Azriel swallowed, looking up at the pair of brown eyes that met his. He ignored the shadows that whispered in his ears, the voices that filled his head like a cloud of smoke. “I-,” he began, “I’m happy for you Morrigan.”

            Nothing on his face revealed his true feelings, but Mor knew him too well. He was distancing himself from her, building a brick wall that no one could see over. Her posture shrunk as she reached forward to grab his hand, “Az, I’m sorry.”

            He stood up, away from her grasp, “You have nothing to apologize for Morrigan,” her hand retracted as he used her full name again, “I’ve always wanted you to be happy, and if Selene makes you happy… Well. Who am I to stand in the way?”

            “No,” she shot up, “It’s not like that. I was just scared, all those years. I didn’t know how you all would react. I couldn’t lose my family, I-I couldn’t lose you.”

            The look she gave him, the feel of her hand on his leathers hurt worse than any burn or wound he had ever received. Over the past five hundred years he had believed that she was the only one he could admire, she looked at him in a way no other woman had. Like she loved him.

            “I have to go,” he said taking a step back. He needed as much space between them as possible, more space than Cassian had ever provided.

            “I know you hate me, you have every right to.” She whispered as he neared the door. He stiffened, his calloused hand brushed the brass knob, “I didn’t know what else to do Az. I-I do love you Az, but the love I have for you is different than the love you bear for me. Please Azriel,” she shuddered out a breath, “I can’t stand the thought of you hating me.”

            The shadow singer turned back to her, briefly admiring the way her blonde hair fell beneath her shoulders. She was truly beautiful, on the inside as well as the outside. The desire he felt for her had never been just a physical attraction. He loved every dark and light part of his friend, she was a force made of steel. She blinked back her tears, noting the way the shadows flickered away from his face as he spoke to her, “That’s the thing Mor, I don’t.” And then he was gone.

            Once the door shut behind him the shadow singer had realized his mistake, there was no way for him to escape.

            The war had ended a half century ago; when he wasn’t gathering information on other courts he was attending another in the hopes of striking diplomatic correspondence. Nesta tended to the northern courts, as Azriel did for the south. He had returned from a trip to the Summer Court that afternoon when he walked into his apartment to find a disheveled Mor sitting in his kitchen.

            When she stood up and gave him a small smile the shadows whispered in his ear, _You are too late Master of Shadows. The Lady of Truth has found someone new._

            He shook his head, ignoring the shadows taunts. That was until he glanced at a ring on her finger. A muscle feathered in his jaw and he knew that she realized what he had seen. “Az,” she said, “Please sit down, there is something important I have to tell you.”

            Nodding his head, he sat across from her. She told him that they should have had this conversation ages ago, when she had known for sure who she was.

            “I’m getting married,” she breathed.

            “Congratulations,” he offered her nothing more than what was expected of him. A ruined bastard who was nothing, and would never be anything no matter how his brothers felt about him.

            “Thank you,” she nodded tucking her blonde curls behind her ear, “Her name is Selene”. His eyes widened slightly and his thoughts went rampant about what a fool he had been.

So she told him everything. Who she really was, why she had never turned him away, and why she had been scared for his reaction. She told him from of her past human lover and how after she died she thought she would never find anyone again. But after the war things had changed.

Selene.

Morrigan had known her most of her life. The lady of the Winter Court was High Lady Vivianne’s older sister. She was as brash as she was beautiful, with wispy white hair and eyes like snowflakes. She told Azriel that Selene had pursued her in the past but, out of fear, she had avoided the relationship. It wasn’t until Selene had found Mor after the final battle that she told Mor that she would never lose hope that one day Mor would change her mind, that she would be open to the idea of their union.

It started out small, notes before breakfast and ‘diplomatic meetings’ to Kalana, the Winter Court’s capitol. For the first time, Mor said, she felt the freeness she had craved all her life. With Selene, she never had to worry about who she was.

It took her a long time to invite Selene to Velaris, “I had two dreams and it seemed selfish for them both to coincide with each other.” She told Azriel that the more in love she fell for Selene, the more guilt she felt for him. Over the past half century Mor found herself completely and unequivocally in love with the Lady of the North, she asked for her hand in marriage the night before.

The entire time Azriel had just listened, he made no comment or made any sort of expression that would reveal how he felt.

So now he was without a home to hide in, and every other place he knew she would have tried to look for him. He had meant what he said, about her being happy. He had loved her since the day she walked into that camp, but he had wanted her to be happy more than anything after finding her body in the Autumn Court.

For the first time in what seemed like centuries, he was too overcome with his thoughts to be aware of his surroundings. That was until a gentle had placed itself on his shoulder. He whipped his face around to find Elain, smiling at him. “I told you to quit sneaking up on me like that,” he chuckled before she eloped him in a hug.

“I know, but I like sneaking up on you.” She stepped back, noting how pale he was and the bead of sweat that grazed alone his hairline. “Az, are you alright?”

“I’m fine Elain, how was Day Court?” She eyed him warily as he attempted to move on from the conversation.

She looped her arm into his and began walking down the streets of Velaris. After the war Lucien, despite taking up residency in the Night Court, visited the Day Court often to familiarize himself with the courtly affairs of his father. Elain, in turn, would miss her mate far too much and break down and join him. “It was fine, I think I’m going back tomorrow though-“ She paused for a moment, standing in the streets of Velaris just staring up at the Shadow Singer.

“Light will bend itself into shadow.” She said. Azriel furrowed his brow as she went on, “What is lost was never found,”

A vision, he noted but did not bother asking why. Her visions since the war were miniscule and she often kept them to herself. Elain stated that she did not like being a busybody like her youngest sister, what was fate needed to run its course.

But as she saw this vision something changed as she looked at the shadow singer. “Elain,” he said, “Are you alright?”

She smiled up at him, “Oh you know me, I’m more than fine.” She tucked a piece of her golden hair behind her ear, “But I was just wondering, would you perhaps accompany me to the Day Court? I know Helion has been talking about you and Cassian non-stop. He wants to see you too again soon anyway and I need an escort.” He gave her a wary look; since her mate had started visiting the Day Court Elain had never had an escort. He asked his shadows but they revealed nothing to him. Still, this was a good excuse to get away from Velaris, away from the Court of Dreams.

“Of course,” was all he said before she started spouting out plans for their supposed week in the court of Day.

\--

It didn’t take long for Feyre to find him at breakfast the next day. He had agreed to meet Elain at the townhouse so they could go over any last diplomatic tactics with their High Lord and Lady, “You’re just leaving?” Feyre said her brows furrowed at the spymaster. “Without so much as a word to her?”

Azriel shrugged his eyes piercing her, “There is nothing more to say.”

“Feyre,” Rhys warned, but the High Lady shook his hand away.

“She is your _friend,_ ” Feyre emphasized, “How could you leave her during the most important time in her life.” The High Lady crossed her arms and her eyes turned solemn, “She’s worried about you.”

He took a deep breath, tightening his jaw, “You can tell Morrigan that nothing has changed between us. I am happy for her. I just need space, I’ll be back in a week, I think she’ll be okay without me running around after her.”

This time it was Rhys who spoke, “It’s not like that Azriel.”

“It was, and it wasn’t.” Azriel replied before turning to Elain, “Are you ready to go?” The middle Archeon nodded, “Then lead the way.”

As soon as Elain grasped his hand they were winnowing to the palace of the Day Court. In a moment the town house disappeared into smoke and the image of an entrance hall made entirely of sunstone replaced it. Elain stepped away from the shadow singer as soon as she caught a glimpse of her mate.

Lucien was slowly adapting to the clothing choices of the Day Court. He was draped in a navy toga and he wore a golden laurel wreath. Elain jumped happily into his arms, after Hybern Azriel wasn’t sure if Elain would ever truly be happy. Nonetheless he was happy that Elain and Lucien had found one another.

“Spymaster,” Helion boomed, reaching out to clap his shoulder. Azriel turned and greeted the High Lord, “Where is the other one, the General?”

“Currently in the Human Lands with Nesta. Our friend Queen Vassa has needed some help reconstructing the hierarchy.”

            The High Lord shrugged and offered him a smile, “Well I’m glad to see Elain has finally brought you for a visit. It’s been so long since we’ve had you as a guest.”

            “Indeed.”

            _So this is the secret of the Day Court,_ one of his shadows whispered in his ear. He turned and saw, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With eyes as fresh and wild as the emerald sea and hair the color of deep honey, she was an enchantment in that of itself.

The High Lord of Day reached his hand out to gesture her, “This is Aurora the Princess of Day, my niece.”

A soft pink toga wrapped colorfully around her waist, the straps were adorned with gold trinkets that matched the clippings in her hair. Her caramel skin glowed, similar to the magic that Feyre and Hellion shared, but the light that came from her seemed to dance around her. It glowed and fluctuated with every move she made, and unlike Feyre and Helion’s it was not as blinding. “What are you?” Elain asked, just as entranced as the shadow singer.

“She’s a Light Bringer.” Lucien said just below a whisper in his mate’s ear. Elain glanced between this supposed Light Bringer and the Shadow Singer, opposites in every way.

Azriel straightened; a Light Bringer was a legend kept on the high shelves of the Day Court’s vast libraries. The bursts of light were able to manipulate the light around them, and pass secrets to one another just like his shadows could. They were supposedly crafted by the first of the Fae, so that these Light Bringers could spread their magic far and wide while also keeping their own court safe. She was to share knowledge and goodness for all of Prythian.

This woman, Aurora stepped closer to the spymaster with a coy smile playing on her lips, “It seems you and I are two sides of the same coin.” The smile she gave him released something in his core, an emotion he had never felt. An emotion he wasn’t sure he was ready to feel. So he said nothing as the Princess of the Day Court turned to Elain, telling her all about the legend of the Light Bringer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Y'all I started to pick this back up again because I wrote a scene for like the end of this fic that I just need y'all to read haha. Let me know what you think!

For a supposed secret of the day court, Aurora did not mind sharing every bit of her life to Elain. The two women sat next to each other the whole dinner. "You must walk around the garden with me tomorrow after breakfast. I've been dying to show you our spring treasures ever since my cousin told me his mate had a green thumb."

"Yes," Elain nodded, "I've been trying to have a plot of Day Court flowers at our townhouse in the Night Court..." The cheeks on her face began to flush as she looked down, almost looking embarrassed as she said, "but I haven't been as successful as I would have hoped."

"Hmmm," Aurora said tracing her finger on the edge of her glass, "What kind of techniques are you using?"

The middle Archeon shrugged, "The gardener told me it would be difficult with only our soil, so I've been using a special kind of fertilizer he recommended."

"And you haven't been seeing the results you've wanted?" Elain shook her head. the lady of Day set her glass of wine on the table, "Well this simply won't do. We'll have to visit Posey in the morning. I've never given her a problem she couldn't solve when it comes to gardening. She's helped me keep track of my own garden in my country home."

"You don't live with Helion in the palace?" Elain asked.

Aurora shook her head, "I needed to be a secret, and I wanted to be independent. So I opted for a little cottage on the edge of the city. I think the local children think I'm some sort of witch from their bedtime stories." She trailed off, laughing at the image she conjured of the little children peering over her bushes, musing at the lady who glowed. "But tomorrow morning we must fix this issue with your garden, no sister of mine will have an incomplete garden on my watch."

Smiling, Elain nodded towards the princess, "Thank you- your grace. I would like that very much."

"Please, Elain, you're family. It's the least I can do in welcoming you to our home, even if you live in another court for the most part."

The two ladies smiled at one another, a bond forming between them. Kindred spirits, another reason Azriel noted, why she and Lucien had been mated. His cousin shared an exuberant amount of kindness and passion for flowers. She was genuine, and kind, even to a stranger she had just met. Aurora turned to take a sip of her wine, locking eyes with the shadow singer from across the table. Upon meeting the spymaster he had chosen to primarily observe the dinner, keeping a close eye on Elain if he ever needed to intervene. The light bringer tilted her head, licking her lips as she opened her mouth to say something to him before Elain's voice paused whatever she had planned on saying.

"Why have you chosen to reveal yourself now? If you are such a precious secret of this court, why risk your safety?"

As if she didn't care about her own safety Aurora, simply shrugged, “I told Helion I was tired of being kept in the dark. I've lived in the shadows for too long and let's just say... I was… ready to shine.” She flickered her hands to mimic the light shining through, her fingertips like a golden ray of sunshine.

Elain only giggled, turning to her mate and whispering, “Why have you been hiding this woman from me for so long? She is an absolute delight!”

Her mate only chuckled, smiling at her, “I was under strict orders.”

Despite the warm festivities Azriel wasn’t going to take his eyes away from her. Even though the Day Court was considered an ally, the spymaster did not know how he felt about being in another spymaster’s presence. How many secrets did she have held about his court? Was she considered an ally, or an enemy yet to unfold? He too didn't like being kept in the dark about some matters

The two had not exchanged further words since their initial introduction, but the princess dared a glance or two from across the table. Smirking into her glass of wine at the shadow singer’s observations. She thought about calling him out, but seeing how quiet and calculating he was she knew it was not the best course of action to take. Instead, she turned to Elain, divulging in conversation further, “My cousin tells me that he is mated to a seer, how interesting.” She smiled.

“Oh,” Elain blushed, “It is interesting… but not as interesting as wielding the light.”

Aurora chuckled, “Foresight is a rare gift as well. No one I know besides the Oracle can properly predict the future. If you see anything bad happen to me let me know,” she took another sip of her wine, “or good,” she winked. Elain stared at her for a moment, unsure of the Lady of Day’s sincerity, “I’m only joking. Come what may, I’m sure life will be interesting enough.”

At that, Helion raised his glass, “I’ll drink to that.”

With a flip of her umber bangs, Aurora turned to the man sitting across from her, “And what of you Master Azriel? Any hidden talents we should know about.”

His face remained hard as stone, “None in particular.” Aurora raised her brows at the curt, yet polite answer. His voice was laced with courtesy only provided because he was in her home.

Follwoing dinner, the group retreated to the drawing room. The red velvet couches framed itself around a fireplace made of sunstone. The brown marble flickering with every spurt of fire cast within the mantel. The affair was just as jovial as dinner, Aurora draped against the arm of the sofa with Elain nearly clinging to her. "You might want to be careful son," Helion chuckled, "your dear cousin might soon be stealing your mate." Aurora grinned, reaching across to plant a playful kiss on Elain's cheeks, Elain's ears turning bright red as Lucien's face turned cold. Helion clapped a hand on the prince's back as he stood to pour another glass of wine.

"Oh don't worry cousin," Aurora rolled her eyes, "While your mate is quite lovely, I, unfortunately, prefer the company of men." Her eyes flickered towards the shadow singer who sat promptly in the armchair across from the others. His dark leathers reverberated against the velvet cushions, and although he drank no wine that night Aurora was certain she wouldn't mind helping herself to another glass.

Helion leaned against the mantle of the fireplace, shrugging, "Preferring the company of any gender has its perks." He gestured his glass of wine towards Azriel, "It's no secret I have been pining after the shadow singer of the Night Court. If you ever wish to find a lover bring the General with you and we'll have some fun."

"I'm sure you'll have to go through lady Nesta before she ever lets that happen," Lucien chuckled.

Helion smirked, raising his eyebrows, "I'm not opposed to her joining us." He let out a howl of laughter as he saw his son roll his eyes promptly at the comment.

"Unfortunately High Lord," Elain said placing her hand on her mate's knee, "My sister loves you in the mortal way, not the faerie way." She smiled coyly at the joke she made, her foot lifting off of the floor to tap Azriel's boot, "And besides Azriel has his lovers, as secretive as he tries to be. I know he has them." At Elain's words, Helion clasped a hand over his heart, dramatically admitting defeat.

Not of flicker of amusement flashed across Azriel's face as he promptly stood in front of them, "I believe that's my cue to retire for the evening."

The High Lord let out a huff, "If I promise to halt the shameless flirting would you stay for one drink spymaster."

The shadows creeping up Azriel's neck retreated as the spymaster nodded towards Helion, "I'm afraid not, it's been a long day." He turned towards Elain and Lucien, "If either of you needs me, I'll be in my room." A small pout grazed her lips as Aurora watched Azriel turn briskly, dismissing her entirely as he made his way down the hallway. "If you all will excuse me for a moment, I need to freshen up a bit."

"He might be a spymaster," she thought, "But he's in my territory now." As quiet as she could as not to alert him, the princess followed him until they reached the main lobby. “You know shadow singer,” she spoke. Her sultry voice echoing throughout the hall. He paused, as still as a mountain, only now did she realize how tall and stonelike he really was. She smirked as he slowly turned towards her, his face unreadable even as she began walking towards him, “I don’t bite. Well…” her smirk turning into a grin, “unless you’re lucky.”

Azriel blinked. Was this woman… flirting with him?

Sure, she was perhaps one of the most beautiful females he had ever laid his eyes upon. Interesting didn’t even begin to cover the surface of how he would describe her either. She herself was but a myth and yet… so was he. A light bringer, one could possibly say, was almost as rare as a shadow singer. It was no wonder Helion kept his niece so close to him. With her whisps trailing behind her in a similar way his shadows did. They etched towards him, beckoning his shadows to play along.

“I’m not sure what you mean.” He stated.

“Well, you do an awful lot of staring and calculating at someone you just met.” She crossed her arms over her chest, a small pout gracing her lips. “Now why would that be?”

The shadow singer tilted his head, “I’m just making sure that my High Lady’s sister is safe.”

“Please,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes, “You all are perfectly safe here.” She stepped past him, her skirts brushing the side of his leg, “You would be a fool to think otherwise.”

It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help but follow her, “Am I?” his voice rumbled across the hall, “I have only recently discovered that there is a secret spy that could be hoarding dozens of secrets about my court, a court I have sworn to protect. Forgive me for being a little spectacle about you princess.” She turned back to face him at the feral growl he presented at the mentioning of her title. He was much larger than she was, even though their magic rivaled one another he could very easily throw her across the room. But her instincts told her there was nothing of that nature to fear when it came to this male. She stood her ground, sneering up at him as the scent of smoke and cedar filled her lungs. The deep amber eyes that met hers were like a fresh blade, beautiful and ready to be wielded as a weapon.

Azriel’s chest heaved, it was not often that he spoke out so forthcoming. If he were being honest with himself he had been on edge since he left his court. It was unfair to take it out on this woman, as he could sense she was no real threat. If she was a traitor or had any plans to harm members of his Court his shadows would have undoubtedly sensed it. And yet here she was, staring at him with a sharp sneer on her face that still withheld all judgment. As if she understood his worries.

Green eyes stared at hazel for a moment before the princess finally spoke, “You have nothing to fear of me Azriel,” The way she said his name, it was like a flame bursting from charred wood. He had not had a reaction to someone stating his name since Rhys's mother. Before Rhys's mother his name had been barely used, and when it had been called upon it was laced with venom and mockery. But Rhys's mother, his mother, said it with such honesty and kindness no hate could be traced anywhere. This woman, how could she spark such a memory so far deep within him? He made no physical repercussions to the thought as her hand reached for his, “I only wish to make friends with you and the rest of your court.” She said plainly, a sign of alliance, trust, was offered in this show of hands.

He raised an eyebrow, “How can I know for certain?”

Her hand fell as she released a sigh. Her head turned towards the window, the waxing crescent moon shining high above them. She thought of that place, a city of starlight she had only seen in her dreams. Music played there and people danced as if their life depended on it, she yearned to see it one day. Turning away from the window she looked up at Azriel again, “Because I knew of Velaris decades before the mortal queens ever did and I never told a soul.”

He cocked his head, “Why?” he wasn’t sure why he asked, Azriel didn’t even know if she was telling the truth.

She sighed, leaning her back against one of the columns, “Because it was beautiful and a part of me yearned to see something so great.” She folded her arms again, the pale pink fabric of her gown hugged her curves, “Isn’t that what you fought for? To maintain something beautiful?” For a spymaster, he noted, she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. They were shown as plainly on her face as if she didn't care what he knew about her. Emerald eyes swam with the visions she had of Velaris, her dreams filled with the hope of one day walking down the cobblestone streets free of any restrictions her title had for her.

The shadow singer could only nod, “I still fight for it.”

Her mouth quirked to the side, a grin ghosting her mouth, “ Good.”

Azriel nodded as he took a step forward, “If you’ll excuse me, your grace, I’d like to retire for the evening.” He took a step forward before her hand caught hold of his wrist.

A desperate look sank between them. This need for informality, here she was just Aurora, not some princess hidden away by a centuries-long kept secret. “Call me Aurora. Hardly anyone actually calls me princess.” 

Standing there, wide-eyed at her abrasive touch he nodded and whispered, “Goodnight Aurora.” In that moment, he began to understand why she had said she had lived in the shadows for too long. 

At the sound of her name, the princess released a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. His scent wafted over her again and for a moment she stumbled away from the column. She looked back at him as his hand reached for her but she quickly drew away. Her eyes wide with fright at him, “Are you alright?” he asked, his brow furrowed together.

Immediately she stood straighter, still holding onto the side of the column. Nervous laughter fluttered the hall as she brushed off the encounter, “I’m fine, just a dizzy spell that’s all. I probably had too much wine at dinner, I’ll be fine in a few minutes.”

He tilted his head and for the first time, she could read him. A hint of concern towards her was a start in the right direction. “I could walk you back to your room,” It would be the gentlemanly thing to do, he told himself. But she refused, shaking her head until he let up and began to walk back to his own quarters.

Aurora watched until the last remnants of his shadows faded into the night. She hadn’t realized how heavy her breathing had been until it was the only sound now filling the hall. At once it made sense this pull she had, she thought it had been her magic but it was something far deeper, more ancient than that.

Instead of returning to the others Aurora made her way back to her cottage. Changing quickly into her evening robes she couldn't help but stare up at the night sky she loved so much. It called home to her as the image of the shadow singer lingered in her mind, her skins' glow illuminating brighter at the very thought. "I'll have to put a damper on that," she thought to herself as she lay against her pillows, snuggling against the warm of her covers dreaming of a place far from the court she loved so much.


End file.
